On the Move (Mickey and Friends)
On the Move (released on VHS as Making New Friends) is a Season 3 episode of Mickey and Friends. Plot Wendy tells everybody the news that Mowgli and Aurora are offering a visit, so Mickey and his friends decide to make a memory book for them. Meanwhile, a newcomer Roo is sad about missing his old friends and wouldn't make new ones until he meets E;sa who cheers him up with different things around the treehouse and then brings him down to the playground to see Mickey and his new friends. Soon, Mowgli and Aurora arrive, are introduced to Roo, and explain what it's like being in a new school. Afterward, Mickey comes out and gives the duo the surprise. In the memory book are some of the photos taken from Season 2. Then the group gets one last photo, and Mickey gives it to Roo to add to his memory book he and his friends have made for him. Cast * Barney - Mickey Mouse * BJ - Elsa (Frozen) * Min - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Stephen - Donald Duck * Kathy - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Tosha - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Kenneth - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Derek - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Tina - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) Songs * Mickey Mouse Club March * Mickey Theme Song * Diez Amigos * Lookin' Round my Neighborhood * Kookaburra * The Mickey Bag * Friendship Song * The Rocket Song * I Like Autumn * Oh We Came Back * Keys to the Kingdom * Our New School * I Love You Characters Mickey Mouse in House of Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Barney Elsa OFA.jpg|Elsa as BJ Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy Darling as Min Donald Duck in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.jpg|Donald Duck as Stephen Princess Alice .jpg|Alice as Kathy Tiana (The Princess and the Frog).jpg|Tiana as Tosha Roo.png|Roo as Kenneth Mowgli in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Mowgli as Derek 1438 aurora royaldebut 40 2189 detail.jpeg|Princess Aurora as Tina Quotes Mowgli: You know Mickey, one of the nicest things about school is all the good friends you make. Mickey, Mowgli, and Aurora: (Singing) I love you, you love me We're a happy family With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? Mickey: (Speaking) It's always nice to see you. All: (Singing) I love you, you love me We're best friends like friends should be With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? Roo: (as he leaves) Hey guys! Wait for me! (We fade and zoom to the Mickey doll and he winks.) Mickey Says segment Sometimes, when you move to a new school or even a new house, you can miss your old friends the way Roo did. But moving can be an exciting time too, meeting new friends. Mowgli and Aurora came back to visit and told us about their new school. Trivia * This episode marks: ** The first appearances of Prince Charming and Roo and the final appearances of Mowgli and Aurora. ** The only time Mowgli and Aurora appear with Roo. Category:Mickey and Friends Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Ideas